Nindo of the Force 2 - A New Power Rising
by Michael The-Zorch Haney
Summary: The 2nd of a 7 part saga, the arrival of Qui Gon Jinn and Padme on Tatooine effects the future of the Republic in ways neither of them could have foreseen. The real story has just begun!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

 _All characters under copyright in this derivative work are used according to Fair Use as described in Sections 107-118 of the US Copyright Act of 1971. This derivative work is offered as-is for free, no copyright infringement was intended in the making of this derivative work. All copyrighted characters are the property of their respective companies. This derivative work is under Creative Commons Share-Alike Noncommercial Unported License 3.0._

 _Spelling and Grammar checked using Google Docs._

For Marz1, whose " _Village Hidden in Hope_ " heavily inspired the writing of this story.

Michael "TheZorch" Haney

" **Nindo of the Force"**

"I had no idea that our arrival on Tatooine would have such a far reaching impact on the galaxy."

Senator Padme Amidala couldn't bring herself to look at her visitor in the eye. Jedi Master Yoda showed no sign that he was disappointed that she and Anakin kept their relationship a secret, but still she had twinges of guilt whenever she looked at him. It was the kind of feeling one gets when they betray a friend and get caught by a parent doing something they shouldn't. That is how it felt for her, like she had betrayed a friend, and Padme considered the ancient Jedi Master a good friend.

Outside her office window the hustle of Coruscant air traffic streamed by as if totally oblivious to the events of the past several years. It was like the Clone Wars had never happened, but inside the Senate it was a different matter. The revelations about Chancellor Palpatine sent the parliamentary body into complete chaos. Bale Organa was Chancellor now, and Padme was happy that someone with his integrity was now in charge.

Now was not the time to point fingers, place blame, or start witch hunts. Sadly, things were heading in that direction. A coalition of senators were calling for a vigorous investigation of certain senators suspected of playing a part in Chancellor Palpatine's plans. Padme and Bale were among a group who urged for calm and a more level headed investigation. When word of Palpatine's death came a few senators mysteriously left, cleaned out their offices, and wiped all of their files. This is what prompted the vigorous investigation, which involved breaking into private files, searching through confidential banking records, and imprisoning people before they had a chance to defend themselves in court.

Yoda nodded, "Difficult to see the future is, even for one strong in the Force."

"Master Yoda," Padme turned from the window to regard him with an expression of profound guilt. "We lied, both of us, to you, to the Jedi Order, to Obi wan. Even to Senator Organa."

She walked behind her desk and put a hand on her chair, "Do I even deserve to still sit in this seat?"

"Senator Amidala, to place blame, come I did not." said Yoda. The diminutive Jedi Master regarded her with eyes that denoted no negative emotions. There was only worry and care in his expression, which made Padme feel even worse for keeping such a secret from him.

She sat down at the desk she felt she no longer deserved to occupy. Again, the look on Yoda's face stung her. How could he be so forgiving? Her love for Anakin lead him astray from the Jedi Order, nearly lead him to the dark side according to the official reports. It was all her fault, she was the one who loved him first. She resisted in the beginning, but his love for her broke her resolve and she allowed their relationship to grow. Her marriage to Anakin could have potentially destroyed the Republic had Palpatine not been stopped by Naruto. Again, she owed that amazing blonde whirlwind so much.

"I love Anakin," she said, still unable to look Yoda in the eye. "But, just knowing that our relationship could have driven him to the dark side, driven him to join Palpatine…"

"Not your fault that was," said Yoda firmly. "With or without you the same it would have been. Seeking a new apprentice Palpatine was. Much fear there is in Anakin, exploited that fear Palpatine did. Gone he is now, hope for Anakin there remains."

Padme wiped tears from her eyes. "Is he to be expelled from the order then?"

She saw the diminutive Jedi Master shake his head, and her heart rose at that. "Discussed this at length the council has," he told her. "Change, a constant of the universe it is, but change the Jedi have not for thousands of years. Vulnerable it has made us. Almost blind to it we were."

"In the natural order of things, something that never evolves eventually dies out." she said from the memory of one of her lessons as a child on Baboo.

The expression on his face told her the ancient Jedi agreed with her. "As you say, indeed it is." he replied. "Change, the Jedi Order must."

She couldn't deny his logic, but for the Jedi to abandon their ancient ways so quickly. "There's another reason for this change." she stated.

"Naruto." she guessed right when he answered. Padme knew the unpredictable blonde whirlwind well. They were friends since the Battle of Naboo. He was the only other person to know about her and Anakin, and kept their secret.

"Like the Witches of Dathomir his people are, yet different." said Yoda. "Remarkable his powers are, yet draw from the darkside he does not." Padme knew the darkside well. She'd seen what a Sith Lord was like up close in the form of Count Dooku, and there was Palpatine. How a man who seemed so kind could have been such a monster was both baffling and terrifying at the same time.

"Knew him you did, many years you have." she nodded.

"Yes, I first met Naruto on Tatooine when we had to land there to repair our ship." she told him.

She looked out to the vast city, to the endless lines of aerial traffic. She watched the ebb and flow as it had the power to draw her back into the past. "Master Obi Wan was still just a padawan then, he and Qui Gon Jinn rescued us, but the Trade Federation damaged our hyperdrive. Our only chance of reaching Coruscant was to land and make repairs. Things didn't work out, none of the dealers in Mos Espa were interested in helping people who only had Republic credits to their name. Our walk around town attracted unsavory attention, but also the attention of someone else. If it weren't for her I don't know what would have happened to us."

 **Book II - A New Power Rising**

 **Chapter 1**

Padme was growing desperate.

None of the shops they went to would help them. She thought the old Toydarian at the first place they visited would be the only one to turn them away. But, after the fourth shop she was beginning to fear they'd find nobody willing to aid them. Qui Gon had called Obi Wan, they had her wardrobe, technically her bodyguard's wardrobe, to trade but that wouldn't get enough money to pay for a whole hyperdrive. Not even the astromech droid, R2D2, that accompanied them would give them even a fraction of what they needed.

To make matters worse, the Gungan got into an altercation with a Dug. Qui Gon resolved the matter without violence, but it drew attention. She was very observant, in her career she had to be. There were eyes on them, and they weren't friendly. Despite his calm demeanor, she could tell Qui Gon also sensed it. He was keeping his hand close to his lightsaber. She also kept her's close to the tiny hand blaster she kept hidden in her belt. Nighttime was coming, and a heavy wind was picking up. A sandstorm was coming. It would be hard to see soon. That would make it the perfect time for an ambush. She didn't know if the sandstorms on Tatooine were dangerous or not until she began to notice how vacant the streets were suddenly getting.

"I think we should seek shelter." she had to raise her voice over the sound of the wind.

Qui Gon agreed, he pointed towards an open alley way. "There, we might find someplace to shield us from the wind in there." she followed, not really keen on going into a dark alley but it was better than being out in the open. The blowing sand was starting to sting, she gave her the final answer to her question about whether sandstorms here were dangerous or not.

"Me'sa can't see nothin." Jar Jar complained. She grabbed his hand to keep him from wandering off. Artwo, probably the only member of their group who could see clearly through the growing clouds of dust, kept up with them.

She heard Qui Gon call out ahead. "Here, this one isn't locked."

He had found a storage room. It wasn't furnished but it should protect them from the blowing sand until morning. Sleeping on the hard plascrete floor was going to be uncomfortable. Padme wasn't looking forward to that, but there was no way around it. Jar Jar plopped into a corner and was already falling fast asleep.

She turned to regard the Jedi Master. "What are we going to do?" she asked him. "We've been to several shops in town, and none of them are willing to help."

"It is a dilemma," replied Qui Gon. "This world is controlled by the Huts. The lust of money dominate the thoughts of these people. Greed can be a powerful weapon, perhaps we can find some way to use it to our advantage."

She thought that was odd coming from a Jedi. "Without any money how would we do that?" she asked.

"I do not know," he replied thoughtfully. "I will trust in the Force to show us the way. An opportunity may present itself, we need only wait for it to come."

"Naboo can't wait long." she stated.

"Rest assured, young handmaiden, I promise you Naboo will not have to wait long for justice." She knew he was trying to reassure her, but she didn't feel reassured.

A sudden warbling from Artwo drew her attention. The astromech droid was bouncing side to side on his legs and bleeping up a storm. She couldn't understand him, but got the sense something wasn't right. Her blaster was in her hand just as the door started to open. Through the narrow opening she could see the silhouettes of several figures. She heard the telltale click of blaster safeties being turned off.

Qui Gon was in motion long before she was. He had his lightsaber in hand, but had not yet ignited it's blade. He was positioning himself, Padme guessed, so he could deflect blaster fire when the shooting started. She moved to the side of the door to flank whoever came through first. The rush she was expecting didn't come. Outside, Padme could hear a sudden commotion. There was a shout in a tongue she wasn't unfamiliar with, following by the sound of bodies hitting the ground. No shots were fired.

When it was over, Padme saw the door only a little more to admit the lithe figure of a takk bald woman. Once inside, the woman closed the door behind her. Qui Gon lowered his weapon, she noticed. The Jedi obviously didn't sense anything threatening from this strange woman, so Padme lowered her blaster but didn't put it away.

"They never watch their backs." the woman commented, shaking her head.

"I take it you are the one responsible for dealing with those men outside." Master Qui Gon said. The woman nodded. Padme was able to get a good look at her now. She had no hair on her head save for a single tail of hair. Her outfit was some kind of leather. Over her right breast was a symbol, perhaps a badge of some kind. The symbol was a cuneiform character of some language she didn't know next to twin stars. Perhaps representing the twins suns of Tatooine. Her skin was grey, Padme wasn't sure what race she was from. Curiously, the woman carried what appeared to be a lightsaber and a blaster. Neither was drawn, however.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Aurra Sing," the woman replied.

"I am Qui Gon Jinn," the Jedi introduced himself. "My young friend here is Padme, and the one snoring is Jar Jar Binks."

Turning to the Jedi, the woman said, "If it was your intention to keep a low profile, Master Qui Gon, I think you failed. That long eared friend of yours drew a lot of attention. As you may have noticed this town isn't exactly safe."

"I'm not certain what you mean, we are simply travelers." Qui Gon spoke calmly. Padme saw him betray no emotion of concern. The fact this Aurra knew he was a Jedi rose some concern.

"I'm Force sensitive, I know a Jedi when I see one." Aurra smiled. "I also know people who are in need of help when I see them." Padme notice Qui Gon quirk his eyebrow at this declaration.

"Do you make a habit of helping strangers?" she asked with a suspicious tone in her voice. People who offer their help all of a sudden out of the blue usually had an ulterior motive. She had to always be on her guard for such people. Naboo wasn't really that kind of cut throat political environment, but it there were those in the court who we opportunists. The type who would stab you in the back the moment you weren't looking.

Aurra replied, "Helping people is my job. There's more like me, but we're too few. We can only help so many at one time. You're lucky I spotted you when I did." The sad expression on Aurra's face felt genuine, but Padme didn't put her guard down. Not quite yet.

"What can you do to help us?" Master Qui Gon asked.

"You visited several junk dealers," Aurra stated. "Which means you likely need help repairing a ship. You don't have local currency, so you couldn't pay landing fees, which means you landed on the outskirts of the city. Far enough out not to be noticed, but close enough to reach Mos Espa on foot." Padme did have to congratulate this woman for her spot on deductive reasoning. They were dealing with someone who was very smart.

"We were on our way to Coruscant, in the core systems, on an urgent mission for the Republic when our hyperdrive was damaged." Qui Gon explained. Padme was about to say much the same thing. It was enough to explain the urgency of their need without giving up too much sensitive information.

Aurra nodded, "Damaged hyperdrive, that won't be a problem. Our mechanic can fix almost anything. First things first, we need to get you all safely out of town." Artwo warbled something, Padme couldn't understand what the droid said, but the sound almost seemed to have a sarcastic tone.

"Where is this mechanic of yours?" Padme asked her.

"Mos Sukui," Aurra replied. "It's only minutes away by ship. We're a small settlement, but growing. The Hutts have no foothold there, and every person we rescue helps make us stronger. Nearly every citizen of Mos Sukui is either a former slave, someone we helped, or someone who literally had nothing until the founders gave them hope."

Padme looked questioningly at Qui Gon. "Founders?" he asked Aurra.

"Naruto and Jiraiya," Padme detected a bit of reverence in her tone. "Their story is one they'd gladly tell you in person. Let's just say that they've taken it upon themselves to help make Tatooine a better place for everyone."

"I'd imagine that didn't endear them with the gangster very much." Qui Gon stated the obvious. Padme smirk at the sound Artwo made, which almost seemed to be in agreement.

Aurra shook her head. "The Hutts barely notice us," she said. "For now we help as many people as we can. We aren't strong enough to challenge the gangsters, not yet." She then gave a wicked smile that sent chills down Padme's spine.

"The local gangs, they're a different story."

Padme regarded Qui Gon with a questioning look. "Master Qui Gon…"

"I sense no deception," he cut her off. "My heart tells me we should trust her."

Padme protested, "How can you so lightly put our fate in the hands of a woman we only just met?" She look at Aurra who didn't seem offended at all. It was as if she were used to seeing this sort of thing.

"Our meeting was the will of the Force, of that I am certain." he told her. She didn't understand the Force, but she did know the Jedi not only understood it but lived it. Still, even if Master Qui Gon trusted this Aurra Sing, she'd have to earn her trust. For now, she'd defer to the Jedi, but would keep her guard up nonetheless.

Padme nodded, "Fine, so what's the plan?"

Aurra smiled, not the wicked one from before, but a much friendlier and kinder smile that took Padme by surprise. "First, we wait for this sandstorm to let up, then my partner takes you to your ship in her speeder. Then, I'll guide you to Mos Sukui in my ship, I keep it in a private hanger that also serves as our base of operations here in the city."

"What partner?" her question as answered by a complex series of taps on the door. Artwo bleep and warbled, bouncing from leg to leg in agitation.

"Ok, storm's letting up." said Aurra as she opened the door. On other side Padme could see a curvy Twi'lek woman wearing a breather mask, probably used to keep the dust out of her lungs.

After she removed the masked, Padme was surprised to see she was similar to her in age, and the Twi'lek was also very pretty. "Wind's letting up, and I'm seeing shadows moving around out there. I don't think these thugs were working alone, Aurra."

"How many?" Aurra asked.

"Three or four," said the Twi'lek girl.

"Not a problem," said Aurra. "I can deal with them. Mira, these people and their droid need to be taken to their ship in the outskirts. Go to the usual spot so I can pick you up with the Redemption."

Mira looked apprehensively down the alley way. "Aurra, I left the speeder on the main street. If we go out there they're going to see us." Padme hoped they could get out of this without a fight, but she would if she had to.

"Don't worry, I've got this, you get them out of the city."

Padme roused Jar Jar, who was reluctant to wake up, but soon had the gungan on his feet and moving out into the dusty alley. The fierce wind of the sandstorm had let us, but the air was still cloudy with dust. Staying close to Qui Gon and Artwo, she lead Jar Jar out into the street. Sure enough, she picked up on the sudden shouts of several men nearby.

After helping Qui Gon lift Artwo into the speeder, she climbed in next to him. The shouts grew closer, and Padme could see figures approaching at a running pace. "Punch it Mira!" Aurra called. Padme held on as the speeder lurched forward. Behind her she heard Jar Jar give a yelp.

Before going out of sight, Padme watched as Aurra stood her ground. In her hand was a lightsaber. The blade hissed as it came to life, and to her surprise it was white not blue, or green, or even red. Blaster fire rang out and Aurra effortlessly deflected the incoming bolts, then they were around the corner, and soon the sound of battle faded away.

"Don't worry," Mira shouted back to them. "Aurra's been in worse fights, she'll be alright."

Padme watched for any speeders chasing them, but she saw none as they left the edge of town. It was when Mos Espa faded from view behind a few dunes that a speeder came barreling at them from the side. Padme could hear the hiss of the blaster fire pass overhead. She raised her small blaster and fired back. The uneven ground made it hard to aim but she managed to score a direct hit. One of the three armed men toppled over and fell rolling onto the desert sands. She couldn't hear the other two over the sound of the speeder engines, but she imagined they were cursing at her. Their blaster fire intensified after that shot, forcing her duck her head.

"Keep your head down!" She heard Qui Call call and then came the hiss of his lightsaber.

She watched as the Jedi Master deflected blaster fire with effortless risked taking a peek, one of the deflected the shots sailed back and hit the speeder in the port side engine. Spewing black smoke it started dropping behind them rapidly. The armed men tried a few ineffectual shots, but none of them came anywhere close. Minutes later they at the ship.

"We weren't expecting you to return so soon." she was met by Captain Panaka and young Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi at the ramp.

"Master, were you able to secure a replacement hyperdrive?" Obi Wan asked.

"I'll explain once we're in the air," said Qui Gon. Padme saw Panaka look to her, she gave him a signal in the secret hand language they used, and he nodded. They were onboard and in the air within minutes. Padme quietly made her way to bridge to listen and observe. The Master Jedi relayed the situation thus far, and Captain Panaka as usually seemed skeptical. She signaled for him to allow it.

The Redemption signaled them several minutes later. Padme recognized its design as Corellon. The course Aurra had them follow took them deep into the Dune Sea. Minutes passed, then she could see a tall plateau rising up over the horizon. The suns were setting, so a myriad of lights could be seen at the top. Padme made out construction towers and cranes used for moving cargo and lifting construction material.

"An odd place for a settlement, Master." Obi Wan commented. Padme thought so as well but kept that thought to herself.

"I sense we may be in for more surprises once we land." Qui Gon's comment unsettled Padme. Had they made a mistake believing this Sing woman?

"Noobian transport, you're clear to land on pad four," came a voice over the communicator. "Welcome to the free city of Mos Sukui. Please enjoy your stay."

"They sound friendly enough." Captain Panaka murmured, the signal Padme saw him give her said something different. She nodded, they weren't going to take any chances on this being a trap.

As the ship landed she slipped back to the rear of the ship where Sache and other handmaidens were waiting. Captain Panaka appeared soon after and she discussed what they could do from this point forward. She and Panaka proceeded to the ramp once the Jedi were ready to disembark and talk to the locals about repairs to the ship. Her selection to join Master Qui Gon again didn't seem to elicit any suspicion from the Jedi Master. At least she didn't notice any. Jar Jar, was of course, advised to stay behind this time. Padme followed behind the group right next to R2D2.

Meeting them at the bottom of the ramp was a woman in simple leathers. She too had the same insignia on her left breast that Aurra Sing wore, Padme noticed. In fact, all the members of the ground crew who began attaching fuel lines to their ship wore the same insignia. She saw nothing that indicated a military rank, and few of these people looked like mercenary type. There were guards with blasters in what could be called uniforms, but she noticed they were focusing on watching the skies than watching any of the people milling about the small space port.

"Welcome to the free city of Mos Sukui," the woman said cheerfully. "My name is Shmi Skywalker. Aurra mentioned you need repairs done on your ship." Padme carefully looked her over, the woman was rather plain looking, and her smile seemed rather genuine.

"Yes, it's our hyperdrive I'm afraid," said Qui Gon, who then gestured to Artwo. "The technical specifications are inside our R2 unit."

Padme watched her nod. "Alright, let's go down to the workshop and talk to the head engineer." She gestured for them to follow. Padme followed, staying quietly behind the two Jedi doing nothing to draw attention to herself.

The center of the plateau had a huge star shaped canyon carved into it. The walls of the canyon were pretty steep. Padme could see lift shafts built into the cliffsides. Shmi was leading towards one of them. The lift was open air, and spacious likely carry heavy cargo. Padme looked over safety railing and gasped at the sight below. Nestled in the star shaped canyon was a city. The buildings were carved out of the stone cliffsides of the canyon themselves. There were a few buildings, all made from what looked like local stone. The furoughfairs of the city were all illuminated, and they were all abuzz with activity. Padme was no Jedi, but she could feel a definite difference in the vibe of this place. As the lift car reached the bottom she could see the people. They were all clean, well dressed, and above all they all looked very happy. There were few frowns in the small groups she saw. The city wasn't quite as crowded as Mos Espa, but for it's size they had an impressive population.

"Right this way," Shmi beckoned. Padme noticed that people parted to make way for Shmi, and a few even called out to her in friendly greeting. Their walk was short, Shmi lead them through a large stone arch into a massive cavern.

Padme looked around, the cavern was a repair center. A system of gantries on the ceiling held heavy lift cranes and bright lighting panels. There were four large ships in the repair center, and a number of small speeders of different types. Engineers in protective coveralls worked on the various vessels aided by a swarm of small service droids. There were even several R2 and R4 units roaming about. Padme was rather impressed with the sight. Everything seemed clean and well organized for what was essentially a mechanics shop.

"Threepio!" Shmi called out.

Padme winced at the sound of a loud clang. "Oh my, goodness gracious me! Coming Mistress Skywalker!" Stumbling out of a sea of well organized parts shelves came a gold plated protocol droid. Padme nearly laughed, the poor thing seemed better suited for the royal court of Naboo than some machine shop.

"I've got some people here with a repair emergency to see Anakin." Shmi explained.

"Welcome to the Mos Sukui Engineering Workshop," the droid greeted them proudly. "I am C3PO human cyborg relations. Master Anakin is currently at bay six repairing the Calamari ship that came in last night. If you'll follow me, I'll take take you see him."

"Who is Anakin?" Qui Gon Jinn asked the question Padme wanted to ask.

"He's my son, and the chief engineer in charge here." Shmi replied.

"Threepio, take good care of our guests, I have to go up to the Jiyukage Tower to make arrangement in case they need to stay until the repairs are done." Shmi waved and departed.

"Of course, Mistress Skywalker," said Threepio in a tone Padme thought was overly delighted. "Everyone, please come this way."

They followed the droid down several rows of parked ships. He stopped when they reached a small vessel sitting in a large yellow square marked on the floor marked bay six. Padme recognized the ship as a definite Calamari design.

"Master Anakin, I say Master Anakin, are you there?" C3PO called out.

A small head popped up from an access panel on top of the ship. "What is it Threepio?" Padme was taken aback by how high pitched the voice was. Shmi said he was her son. Was he one of the more diminutive alien races, and thus an adopted son? Such practices weren't unheard of.

"You mother brought some people who need emergency repairs." the protocol droid said.

"Ok, I'll be right down." the high pitched voice called again. Padme winced as she heard a series of clanks and other sounds. Someone layden with tools was crawling around on the inside of the ship's workings. Soon, from another panel close to the ground a small figure emerged. When he approached Padme stared in shock. The small figure, clad in engineering coveralls and carrying twin bandoleers of various tools was a little boy of maybe nine years old.

"Hi, I'm Anakin," the little boy shook Qui Gon's hand. "So you need emergency repairs. What sort of repairs are we talking about?" Padme shrugged when Qui Gon looked at her and he then looked to his Padawan who did the same.

"We're having trouble with our hyperdrive," he replied. Artwo moved forward, bleep something unintelligible and displayed a hologram of the ship.

"Oh, a Noobian," Anakin smiled. "Let me guess, it's cracked and started leaking."

Qui Gon shared a look with his Padawan and Padme again. "Yes, exactly." said Obi Wan.

"Noobian hyperdrives are usually pretty sturdy, " Padme smiled at how businesslike the young boy was as he pulled out a datapad. "You either hit something or got shot at. Flying around in the outer rim, you likely got shot at. It happens, pirates are pretty common in these parts." She had to admit, he was also pretty smart for a little kid.

"It was something like that." she spoke up.

"Are you really the chief engineer in charge here?" she then asked. Anakin didn't seem offended by the question at all. She figured he was probably used to the question.

Anakin just shrugged, "That's what they tell me, I was voted in after all." Padme stifled a giggle at how so nonchalantly he handled the question.

"How soon do you think the repairs can begin, and I should also tell you we carry only Republic credits." Qui Gon told him. Padme braced herself, but Anakin's next words surprised her.

"We never charge for emergency repairs," he said. "As for how soon, maybe tomorrow I think. We're a little shorthanded because Nadala dropped a plasma phase converter on her foot the other day." Padme winced, she was no engineer but she knew those things were dense, and that meant they were heavy. Really heavy.

"Thank you," she heard surprise and profound gratitude in Qui Gon's voice, but she also saw something else. He was looking at the young boy with an expression she couldn't quite figure out. It was as if he came to a sudden realization about something, then the expression was gone and the Jedi mask of calm returned.

"Well, master, that was surprisingly easy." Obi Wan commented.

"Coming here was indeed the will of the Force, Obi Wan." Padme was starting to wonder if maybe he was right. It might take one or two days to repair the ship, and then they'd be back on their way to Coruscant. She hoped Naboo could hold out until then. Getting to Coruscant was one thing, but then there was the problem of dealing with the Senate. She was well aware of the current state of the parliament from her experience dealing with the Trade Federation blockade. Which was all the more reason why they needed to get to Coruscant as soon as possible.

"I gotta go to the Jiyukage Tower to requisition parts for your ship," the young boy finally looked up from his data pad. "Why don't you come with me, I'll introduce you to Naruto and Jiraiya. They like meeting new visitors."

Padme very much wanted to finally meet these two. She wanted to know if they were everything Aurra Sing made them out to be. With nothing else better to do than wait, Qui Gon agreed and she followed along behind in anticipation. She had no idea what she was about to get herself into.

 **Author's Notes**

I'd like to thank Marz1 whose story "A Village Hidden in Hope" was the inspiration for this one. Our stories share some similarities, but I'm headed in a very different direction and I've got a long term goal in mind. This is going to be a 7 part saga. This one covers the Battle of Naboo and the 10 year gap between "The Phantom Menace" and "Attack of the Clones". If you'd like to know everything I've got planned for this series I'm going to produce a video on my Youtube channel about it in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

**See Chapter 1 for Copyright & Fair Use Disclaimer**

 **From the Author**

I've done it again. I let months go by without updating my fanfics. Well, besides being chronically lazy, and the god emperor of procrastination, I am also a Youtuber. My channel is Zorch Central, and I do a weekly CG-animated show there. I'm partnered with another channel called Gamers Bay, and I do a Let's Play series called "An Old Gamer Plays". On top of that I'm a manager for the Gamers Bay Google Plus community, and their sister community The Gamers Video Archive. All of this just happened out of the blue. I never intended to start a Youtube Channel, create a partnership with another, and start working towards this becoming a career. But, that is the course I'm on. Oh, and I am working on a novel. So, yeah, my plate is kind of full. I think you can forgiven the lack of fanfic updates. Anyway, I want to make time available to do this, because I like writing stories, but because my time is limited I'll be focusing on just a few stories for now. If you've been reading my stuff you already know this from past notes I've left in previous chapters. Anyway, I can't say when the next update is coming, but rest assured I haven't forgotten and I haven't abandoned "most" of my works. Regrettably, I've had to abandon several for reasons I've given in past announcements. I HATE this chapter, it isn't my best work and I know I can do better. I thought about rewriting it but I'm late enough as it is so I'm just going to release it. I will do better next time, whenever that will be. I will do my best to release updates more often as best I can, and thank you for sticking with me for this long.

 _Spelling and Grammar Checked by Grammarly._

 **Chapter 2**

Master Qui Gon Jinn was impressed. That a child could hold such an important position as chief mechanic for an entire settlement, but also possess the knowledge and skill to repair starships. The Force was with this young Anakin, that was pretty much a given. Had he been born under the Republic the Jedi Order would have recognized his gifts early on. Rather than toiling away in a repair garage, he would be now be in the Jedi Temple training with the other younglings under Master Yoda's wise tutelage.

"I gotta go to the Jiyukage Tower to requisition parts for your ship," the youngling said with an air of maturity beyond his years. "Why don't you come with me, I'll introduce you to Naruto and Jiraiya. They like meeting new visitors."

"Certainly." Qui Gon gestured his acceptance of the offer.

He and his companions followed Anakin's lead through and out of the repair facility. If Mos Sukui looked impressive from the air, the fledgling settlement looked equally impressive from ground level. It was still rough, but Qui Gon Jinn could see the city's potential. In a few more years this place could become the jewel of the outer rim. The stone walls of the ancient site were in the process of being carved into a grand, tiered metropolis. The sheer height of the walls provided shade for the pedestrian walkway on the ground, keeping the streets cool even during the hottest part of the day.

"This was all done in just a couple of years?" he heard Padme's stunned voice behind him.

Anakin nodded, "Most of this took about six months." The boy gestured to the shops and buildings carved into the stone walls.

Qui Gon could feel the positive mood of this place. He couldn't help but notice the happier more upbeat attitude of the people he passed. Most of them waved to Anakin in greeting with the same familiarity one might have with a dear friend. This was in complete contrast to the heavy, oppressive atmosphere of Mos Espa.

"This definitely looks much friendly than other outer rim settlements we've seen, master." Obiwan observed. Qui Gon nodded, in the years since taking on Kenobi as his padawan they've traveled all over the galaxy. This was not their first trip to Tatooine and they have been to much worse places than Mos Espa.

"It definitely isn't like Mos Espa." said Padme. R2 warbled in a tone that seemed to agree.

Qui Gon caught sight of their destination, it was the only tower he could see, and it sat in the very center of the settlement. Rock from the construction of the settlement had apparently been used to build the tower, a clever kind of recycling. He guessed the tower was a dozen stories tall. On the roof was an array of com antenna and a huge deep space relay. Qui Gon had only ever seen those in the big port cities like Mos Eisley and Anchorhead.

Anakin lead them to a large entrance at the base of the tower. The guards, what few Qui Gon could see, wore armored uniforms with what appeared to be military rank insignia next to the more familiar symbol he'd seen other people wearing. This raised an eyebrow. How could a small settlement afford to hire its own military force, especially one so well equipped? Anakin lead them to a lift that sat separate from two others on the ground level lobby. A guard at the desk next to the lift nodded to Anakin in greeting. No questions were asked about himself or the others who followed him.

The ride to the top didn't take long. Qui Gon could see the rest of Mos Sukui through the glass walls of the lift. They certainly had a lot of room for expansion as more than three quarters of the city was undeveloped. At the top the lift doors opened to reveal a modest receptionist area. A protocol droid stood behind the receptionist desk. An ancient design he had only see in old records from the Jedi Archives and in the Galactic Museum of History on Coruscant. Those were no longer functional, and just stood in their display cases. This one looked like it was well maintained and seemed to be functioning properly.

"Is Jiraiya in, Jaytwo?" asked Anakin.

"Of course, Master Anakin," the droid replied graciously. "Your mother said to expect you and our new visitors here, please go right in." It gestured towards a plain door situated next to the desk.

"Thanks," the small boy handed the droid his tablet. "Can you check to see if we have these parts available?"

"Most certainly, Master Anakin." Jaytwo bowed.

As he crossed the threshold into the office Qui Gon Jinn felt something in the Force. It was a brief flutter, but it was strong. The quick expression on Obi Wan's face told him his Padawan had felt it too. His attention was soon drawn to the room's only occupant, an old man with long white hair wearing an unusual set of robes. The office was spartan. Qui Gon had been expecting something more lavish. The only furniture in the room was a large circular desk that sat before a large semi-circular window that afforded a wide view of the city below, and several comfortable looking chairs. To one side was the only luxury in the office, a small bar with a two stools and two shelves of glasses. A holoprojector for communications sat in the middle of the room.

"So, these are our friends from Naboo." the old man's words put Qui Gon on the defensive, though he didn't show it.

The old man stood and came around the desk. "What makes you think we came from Naboo?" Qui Gon asked attempting to divert the man's assumptions. He wasn't certain, but the Jedi Master had a feeling mind tricks would not work on this one.

"Intelligence gathering is one of my specialties," the old man replied. "I've spent the past couple of years assembling a small but growing network of informants who collect all kinds of interesting knowledge." Qui Gon quietly prepared himself and silently signaled Obi Wan to do the same.

"Things like a report that a ship ran the Trade Federation blockade two hours ago," the old man crossed his arms. "Then, a Noobian ship damaged by what looks like blaster fire lands here with two jedi onboard."

Qui Gon shook his head, "We are not Jedi, we're simply travelers and nothing more." He didn't think the old man bought it though because he smiled suddenly.

"Look there," he raised a hand and waved it towards the door. Qui Gon stepped to the side to look so he didn't have to turn his back on the old man. The walls of the office began to glow revealing a complicated pattern of lines and writing in the language he didn't understand. Also, there was no mistaking it, whatever it was it was powered by the Force.

"Weapon detection seal," said the old man. "You and the young man there are wearing lightsabers, and your pretty young friend has a small blaster hidden in her belt." The Jedi Master noticed Padme's brief wince.

The old man's expression quickly grew serious. "If who you are protecting is who I think you are protecting it would be in both our interests to keep her majesty's presence here as discrete as possible." With that said the old man extended his hand with a smile.

"Welcome to Mos Sukui, I am the Jiyukage, but you can just call me Jiraiya." Qui Gon shook the offered hand and offered his own grateful smile.

"Thanks you," Qui Gon relaxed, thankful the situation would turn into a fight.

"We were on our way to Coruscant when our vessel was damaged," he added, giving only so much information even though this Jiraiya seemed to have already put the pieces together.

Jiraiya nodded, then turned to the young boy who had been standing there patiently. "Speaking of that, how soon can you get on their way?"

"Assuming we have the parts and the damage isn't too bad, maybe tomorrow." said Anakin. That made Qui Gon feel better. The sooner they go the queen to Coruscant the better.

"And, none of this will cost us anything?" Padme stepped forward looking questioningly at the city's leader.

Jiraiya nodded. "Not a single coin." It was then that the ancient protocol droid entered the room.

"Master Anakin, I am afraid these particular parts were used for a repair three weeks ago." Qui Gon stepped aside to let Anakin rush over to check the tablet in the droid's hand.

"Here's the work order, Moxy used it to fix a merchant ship from Alderaan." the boy said.

"There are a lot of junk dealers on this planet, someone has to have the parts we need." said Jiraiya.

Qui Gon did not miss the sudden grim look on the boy's face. "I know only one who has Noobian parts, Jiraiya sir." The old man's expression turned bleak.

"Let me guess, he's a grizzled old buzzard we both know well." Jiraiya groused.

Qui Gon looked back and forth between the two. "I take it this is going to be a problem."

"The one who has the parts you need is a Toydarian named Watto." Qui Gon could not miss the sense of animosity in the boy's voice when he said the name.

"We've met." Padme folded her arms, scowling. Qui Gon recalled their encounter with the junk dealer, and how he acted once the learned all they had to pay with were Republic credits.

"Anakin and his mother were once slaves to that mangy bird," Jiraiya explained. "I convinced him to sell them to me so I could free them."

"Convinced?" Obi Wan stepped forward, speaking up for the first time in the conversation.

Jiraiya gestured toward Anakin angrily. "He made little Ani here fly in one of those damn pod races, it almost killed him!"

"A pod race?" Padme obviously had never heard of them.

"I've seen them on Malistaire, they are very fast, very dangerous." said Qui Gon, he understood well Jiraiya's anger. To think the Toydarian would make a child compete in one of those dangerous races.

"I saved the pod though," he said proudly. "I'm the only human who can do it. Drive a pod racer that is." This got Qui Gon's attention immediately. He knew just how deadly those races were. Anakin had to be Force sensitive, and it also meant he was much stronger in the Force than other younglings of his age. The Jedi decided he'd look into later when he had more time.

"Well, you don't have to do that for him anymore." said Jiraiya with finality.

He sighed and said, "Jaytwo, contact Aura, let her know the situation. Maybe she talk some sense into him." Qui Gon suspected Jiraiya meant something else entirely.

"Yes, Jiyukage, at once." the droid bowed and left.

"Since your stay will be longer, I can arrange for more comfortable lodgings," Jiraiya offered. "Along with ample yet discreet security. As long as you are a guest of Mos Sukui your protection is my responsibility and I take that job very seriously." Qui Gon bowed in thanks.

"We would be honored to accept your hospitality." Padme bowed.

Qui Gon suddenly felt something in the Force. It was a brief presence, he couldn't quite get a feel for it because it had been so quick. He felt it again, much stronger this time, but again it lasted only for a second. One of the windows behind Jiraiya slid open and in leaped a young boy only about a year or two older than Anakin.

He wore what looked like ancient Jedi body armor in black and orange. Upon his back were two swords, and down his legs and around his waist he carried a number of pouches. The most striking things about the boy was his spiky blonde hair, his bright blue eyes, and the curious markings on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. Qui Gon felt something coming from the boy, he was definitely the source of the emanations he felt, but there was nothing about the boy that suggested he was a threat. Jiraiya didn't seem concerned about his arrival.

"Can't you just use the lift, gaki!" Jiraiya scowled at the boy.

"Where's the fun in that ero-sensei?" the boy laughed.

Jiraiya lazily gestured to the blonde. "This is my apprentice, Naruto."

Qui Gon instantly took greater interest in the boy. This was the one whom Aurra Sing spoke of with such reverence and admiration. The boy who dreamed of a city where the downtrodden of Tatooine could live free from the corruption that infected the planet like a plague. This was that Naruto.

The Force was strong with him, but in a way that was very different from anything he ever felt before. Qui Gon couldn't describe it, but he could feel his young man radiating immense power. It was uncanny, even a bit frightening.

"Hey, are these the people Aurra-chan talked about?" Naruto noticed them and came walking over. He offered his hand to Qui Gon and the Jedi graciously accepted it. The moment their hands touched the Jedi was somewhere else. He stood ankle deep in water before a set massive gates. A growl from a massive creatures issued from the other side of those gates, and a pair of inhuman eyes stared at him from the darkness.

"Who are you?" boomed a voice, powerful and menacing. Suddenly the real world came back into focus. He was no longer holding Naruto's hand, Jiraiya was now standing between them, one hand on his wrist and the other on Naruto's. It was obvious the old man had pulled their hands apart.

"I know what you saw," Jiraiya said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. "We'll talk about it later, don't worry the boy is no danger. I'll explain everything, and I may have a favor to ask of you." Qui Gon just nodded, still a bit dazed by the powerful vision he'd just seen.

"Master, are you alright?" Obi Wan asked with concern.

Qui Gon nodded rubbing his temples. "Yes, I think perhaps I am more tired than I realized." He was glad to see Obi Wan accept that answer but Padme didn't looked convinced and stared at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

Jiraiya laughed, "Considering what you've likely been through today I don't doubt it. Naruto, go let the droids know to get the guest suites ready for our friends here." The blonde shook himself, he was also coming out of a daze, and nodded.

"Sure, I'll be right back." he said tentatively then vanished from the room. Through the door this time.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**See Chapter 1 for Copyright & Fair Use Disclaimer**

 **Chapter 3**

Yoda thought in silence as Padme spoke. He'd heard much of this story before, but seeing things from another's perspective helped. Padme had been there from the start, she came to count Naruto has a close friend. The boy had an uncanny ability to create friends with very little effort. Even his enemies soon came around and became loyal friends willing to give their lives for him. Naruto didn't seem like the kind capable of instilling fanatical loyalty in others, but that is what he did and seemingly without much effort. An ability like that is easily abused, but Naruto seemed oblivious to the power he had over others, or if he did know he did not appear to be interested in using it to his own personal advantage.

He might have actually made a good Jedi, but in hindsight Yoda was now questioning everything he once held dear. The revelations about Senator Palpatine and the new insights into the Force he was learning by studying the shinobi was changing everything. It made him realize just how little he really did understand of the Force. Thinking of it simply in the terms of the Light Side and the Dark Side only was very limiting. The Force was so much more dynamic, he wanted to know more.

"That was my first encounter with Naruto."

Her words brought him back to her senate office. Yoda looked to the windows, the sun had creeped a bit lower in the sky.

"What thoughts on him have you?" he asked already pretty much knowing the answer.

"He seemed a little wild at first, a bit hyperactive, but he wasn't the only one who surprised me." his ears perked up at this. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Anakin." her expression told him everything. Padme nodded.

"Sabé at my behest accepted the accommodations offered by the ninja," he nodded as she explained. "The only repair parts available for our ship were in the hands of a Toydarian junk dealer name Watto whom the ninja and Anakin had a previous history."

"Refused to sell them to you he did?" he was now coming to a part of the story that had never been properly conveyed. Qui Gon's report about the events on Tatooine had been rather vague, but then that was Qui Gon's rebellious streak showing through.

Padme nodded, "It was worse than that though. While he wouldn't sell the parts, he offered to give them to us in exchange for Anakin piloting in the Boonta Eve podrace. Based on what was said, it was obvious to Jiraiya that Watto had an ulterior motive. He did something to make the Toydarian very mad to him and this was his way of getting back. After all, it was because of Jiraiya that Anakin and his mother were free."

Yoda nodded in understanding, "Revenge it was." He understood Watto's kind well.

"It was Anakin who made the decision to race, Jiraiya refused, Master Qui Gon agreed with him, but Shmi actually supported her son's decision to my surprise." this definitely had been in Qui Gon's report.

"I don't know what it was, but she said something to Qui Gon Jinn that changed his opinion." Yoda made a mental note to talk to Obi Wan about this later.

Padme shook her head, "I don't pretend to understand the Force, I think maybe Master Qui Gon sensed something significant was going to happen. But, I know nobody could have foreseen the events that took place. What started out as a podrace became something a lot more dangerous." An image came to Yoda's mind, a dark clad Dathomiri male, red skin, horns, and a double bladed lightsaber.

"Darth Maul," She nodded upon hearing the name.

To say Jiraiya was livid was an understatement. Naruto had never seen him this mad. It took every ounce of the elder shinobi's will power to keep him from killing the Toydarian on the spot when they met face to face at his shop. They both knew why Watto was insisting upon Anakin piloting in the race. It was his way of getting back at ergo-sensei. Naruto didn't like the winged alien much either, in the past he usually kept his distance and let Jiraiya deal with him. Now they were both here in his shop in Mos Espa to talk over the terms of the deal.

"You don't look well, Jiraiya." Watto sneered.

Naruto's hand reflexively went to his shuriken pouch, "Cut with the fake pleasantries you moldy old buzzard, you know what I'm here for." He could see Jiraiya visibly shaking he was so mad, the fact the alien wasn't dead was a testament to the man's force of will. All it would take was one sharp kunai and this would all be over. But, Naruto had guessed the Jedi and the Queen of Naboo wouldn't approve. Neither would Shmi, who asked Jiraiya to show restraint and not throttle Watto to death. Of course, choking was the last method Jiraiya would have used. He was a lot more creative than that.

"Ah yes, the Boonta Eve podrace," Watto waved nonchalantly. "So, will you have the boy race?"

"He's agreed to do it." Jiraiya said through clenched teeth.

"Good, good," Watto rubbed his hands together. "The boy is a credit to your race, though he crashed up my old pod. Getting a new one on such short notice isn't going to be easy, or cheap." Naruto took this moment to step forward, the old Toydarian suddenly looked very scared. He had a reputation around Mos Espa, those who walked in certain circles knew it well and feared him for good reason.

"We have a pod," Naruto held up a small holo device. He let the projection of Anakin's podracer rotate a few times before putting the device back in his pouch.

"Built by the boy, no doubt." Watto recovered quickly and tried to regain some of his composure. "He was always so good with machines." Naruto noticed a brief smile on Jiraiya's lips at Watto's brief lamenting.

"So the deal is he'll race in the Boonta Eve event tomorrow and then you give us the parts we requested." said Jiraiya, probably wanting to end this meeting quickly.

Watto waved his hands, "Yes, but he has to win the…." His last words were cut off as one of Jiraiya's kage bunshin revealed himself and closed his fingers around the Toydarian's neck from behind.

"THAT WAS NOT THE DEAL!" Jiraiya exploded. The venom in his voice even Naruto jump.

"Ok...urgh...ok!" Watto choked. Jiraiya made a gesture and the kage bunshin let the alien go.

The Toydarian rubbed his neck and said, "Fine, but you gotta to front the entrance fee or no deal. And, he has to finish the race or drop out without crashing or the deal is off." Jiraiya looked like he was about to go forward himself, but stopped. Naruto watched his single kage bunshin pop out of existence.

"Fine," he pointed a finger at Watto. "But, I swear if anything happens to Anakin tomorrow, anything at all, there aren't going to be enough hired thugs on this planet to protect you." To get his point across Jiraiya stealthily flicked a kunai in his direction. The blade took the hat off Watto's head and stuck in the back wall of the ship down to the hilt. Naruto smiled at the terrified look on the alien's features.

"See you tomorrow." Naruto said over his shoulder, he followed Jiraiya out to their speeder bikes. They rode out to where he landed the Jade Falcon. Rather than rent a place in town, Naruto suggested they stay on the ship. There were no real objections. Naruto had spent a lot of money customizing the ship so it was liveable in the event they needed it to be a temporary home for themselves and the Skywalkers.

Everyone that came along on the trip were the Jedi Qui Gon Jinn, Padme, the astromech droid R2D2, C3P0, and Shmi and Anakin. The rest stayed back at Mos Sukui, Naruto was glad for that, he felt they were safer in Mos Sukui. He was especially glad they left JarJar behind. It wasn't that he didn't like the Gungan, it was that he was too clumsy for his own good and Naruto was actually afraid he might hurt himself. He had an incident with Anakin's podracer, while he wasn't there to see it he saw the hilarious aftermath. Besides, their security people were dedicated, well trained, and fanatically loyal.

The next day they rented a pair of eoples to tow Anakin's podracer through the city to where the race would begin. In the mechanics bay the podracer was fueled and systems were checked. Anakin did most of the work with the help of R2D2. Soon it was time for the racers to make their way to the starting line, Naruto hitched up the eoples while Jiraiya took the others to one of the VIP observation towers reserved for the families of the racers. Naruto frowned at the exchange between Ani and Sebulba. The Dug was dangerous but also overconfident. Naruto held no illusions that he would most certainly try to make Anakin crash sometime during the race. But, he also knew how good a pilot Anakin was. Still, he was worried and he knew Jiraiya was too.

"Give them hell out there, little brother." the two fist bumped, then it was time for Naruto to leave the track. The procession of flags was starting, 3P0 held the flag for Mos Sukui. There weren't many who knew the flag. Naruto joined the others, walking up the side of the observation tower using his chakra. Shmi held a viewer so they could see the race up close via several hyperwave feeds and watcher droids. Across the expanse of the starting line he noticed the glint from Aurra Sing's antenna. She was on another tower, coordinating with other operatives who were most likely scattered around the arena. Naruto nodded when she made eye contact and she nodded back. If anything went down they'd have backup close by, he felt better knowing she was around.

Jabba the Hutt, in a rare public appearance, officially started the race. Anakin had some kind of mechanical trouble after the other racers pulled out, but was soon racing at top speed to catch up. It didn't take him long to reach the pack and then the true race began. One by one Sebulba began knocking out other racers just like Naruto knew he would. One was taken out by Duskan Raiders camping out the canyon dune turn, they even took a few pop shots off at Anakin. One racer looked away while in the cave section at the wrong moment and became a burning smear on the wall. Just as he and Jiraiya had feared, the race was a blood sport. Soon the only contenders left would be Anakin and Sebulba.

The young Sith apprentice could feel it in the Force. His quarry was here on Tatooine, but where? He waited patiently for his droids to return from their scan of Mos Espa but patience wasn't one of his virtues. He wanted desperately to test his skills against a real Jedi. Against his master's wishes he took on and killed a padawan some time ago but he was far more powerful now. He was ready, or so he believed. His chance would come he could feel it. The desire for vengeance against the Jedi drilled into him by his master burned in his blood. His time would come, and come soon.

Naruto noticed Jiraiya's knuckles were turning white, he was gripping the side of the platform so tightly. There were only two racers left, Sebulba and Anakin. It looked like the two would be locked in a fight for first place but then black smoke started to come from one of Ani's engines. Jiraiya visibly sighed with relief. If Anakin dropped out of the race due to mechanical problems then so be it. Let Sebulba win, it didn't matter, the their deal with Watto was done and they would get the parts the people from Naboo needed to finish their journey. Even Qui Gon Jinn was visibly happy that Anakin would have to fight the Dug for first place. Nobody was more overjoyed at the prospect than Shmi, who actually started crying.

All of them in that moment forgot something important. When it came to machines Anakin was a prodigy. In a few short moments the fire in his port side engine ceased, then both motors roared to life at full power. It didn't take long Anakin to catch up with Sebulba. The Dug tried to smash into Anakin attempting to break the mag locks on his engine tethers but all that did was get them locked together. The audience in the arena went crazy but all Naruto could do was see red. His mind raced, he wondered how fast he could run to his speeder and get to where the racers were. Then, the two podracers separated, the tethers on Sebulba's pod snapped. The Dug's engines smashed into the rocky terrain, rolling and flying apart while his pod came to a sliding stop. Anakin raced on, the crowd roared as he crossed the finish line and began his victory lap.

"Oh my god, he actually won." said Jiraiya in a stunned tone, then he leaned over the side and pointed a finger into the stands. Naruto looked where he was pointing and smiled.

"Eat that you flea bitten old bird, I hope you lost it all!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Watto always bets on Sebulba." Naruto explained seeing the questioning look on Qui Gon and Padme's faces. It was well known that much of Watto's wealth came not from his business, but from his sizeable bets to Sebulba at the races.

Qui Gon nodded, "Unchecked greed has lead many to destruction." Naruto agreed with him.

"Oh, I bet he lost a lot on this one, and I couldn't care less!" Jiraiya yelled the last part.

Naruto noticed Anakin was gliding into victory lane. "He's headed for the victory circle, let's go!" he dropped over the side and ran down the tower. Soon he was in the victory circle with the others. Jiraiya lifted Anakin, covered in dust, from the pad and put him on his shoulders. Throngs is humans and some aliens waved and moved about in celebration of his win all chanting the little boy's name. Shmi kissed him, embarrassing him a little. Naruto gave him another fist bump before they headed off to finalize things with the race officials.

Eventually, the time came to deal with Watto. The Toydarian was not happy, he bet everything on Sebulba. The arranged meeting place was in the open, a balcony that overlooked the race arena. Naruto could see Aurra across the way keeping an eye out, no doubt her agents weren't far away. A few small droids were flying about but that wasn't unusual. Qui Gon Jinn asked if he could come along, Jiraiya didn't see why not. Naruto, though, felt uneasy. Not because the Jedi was with them, but because of something else. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about one of the droids. It seemed to linger around them a bit too long, but then moved off when turned to investigate.

Watto pointed at them. "You knew! Some ah how you knew the boy would win! Somehow you knew it!"

"I lost everything." Naruto held no sympathy.

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you lose." he nodded in agree with the Jedi's statement. Naruto could see recognition in the Toydarian's face when he looked at the Jedi. He was about to say something but Jiraiya interrupted.

"We had a deal, Anakin flew in the race and finished." Jiraiya folded his arms and waited.

"It wasn't a fair bet," now Naruto felt the urge to grab the alien by the neck.

"You know the Gambling Code or would you like the Hutts to give your a refresher," Jiraiya growled. "The parts, as we agreed, or we can go to them and see what they say." Watto visibly withered, the Gambling Code enforced by the Hutts was a law only the foolish ever broke.

The Toydarian waved, "Fine, tell me where you want them delivered so we can be done with this." Jiraiya imparted the information, then they left to join the others for their trek back to the Jade Falcon. Naruto felt that some strange feeling again, there was nothing around but more flying droids which were a common sight in the city. They were soon traversing the outskirts and arrived at the ship. Naruto and Jiraiya loaded Anakin's podracer and the parts for the Nubians, closed the ramp, and prepped the ship for lift off.

He arrived almost too late. The ship was of ancient design but surprisingly well preserved. It's engines were already running and it was rising from the desert floor on repulser beams. He had no time to attack, Darth Maul knew he lost this chance but he planned for this. Reaching into his cloak, he withdrew a magnetic tracker and threw it. Using the Force he hurled the device making it close the distance in an instant and it latched onto the hull. As the ship flew away Maul watched his tracker, the ship wasn't leaving orbit, it was headed out towards the Dune Sea.

He followed them.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**See Chapter 1 for Copyright & Fair Use Disclaimer**

 **Watch "Fanfiction Multiverse" on the Zorch Central Youtube Channel for updates on this and other fanfiction and to get the latest news on future fanfiction projects.**

"Qui Gon was very impressed with Anakin's piloting." said Padme. She sat with her back to the office window. The traffic of Coruscant ebbed and flowed, undisturbed by the somber atmosphere in the room. Yoda easily recognized the contrast.

"The Chosen One did Master Qui Gon believe him to be." Master Yoda frowned in deep thought. It was more than the boy's performance in the podrace, he knew. It was the revelation of his virgin birth, the belief that it was the Force which conceived Anakin Skywalker. According to the prophecy he was to bring balance to the Force.

Yet, that did not happen, or did it? Events could have played out differently, had Palpatine's secret not been revealed and he implemented Order 66 the results could have been disastrous for the Jedi Order. It was Naruto who ended that threat in the royal throne room on Mandalore. Anakin's role was less direct, his relationship to Padme may play some role in the reformations of the Jedi Code in the near future. Perhaps, the Chosen One wasn't a single person but two. The Force used both Anakin and Naruto to create change in the galaxy. This raised all sorts of profound and disturbing implications.

Mounting evidence made it clear Darth Sidious intended to eradicate the Jedi, that he was the latest in a long line of Sith executing a multi-generational plan to exact vengeance against the order. In ancient times the Jedi fought a holy war of genocide against the Sith. That was thousands of years ago, that the Sith held onto such hatred for so long was unconscionable. Yet, the Jedi hated and feared the Sith and the Darkside almost as much. Yoda sat just feet away from Palpatine on several occasions and not once did he sense his true nature. Even Mace Windu did not detect the darkness in the Supreme Chancellor. Either Darth Sidious had the power to shield himself from detection, or the Force was actively preventing them from sensing him. Either thought raised very unpleasant questions.

"Was he wrong?" she asked him.

"Anakin and Naruto both the chosen one they be," Yoda answered, shaking his head. "Still more of a role to play they have in the galaxy, I sense."

Padme looked away in thought then said, "That would make sense then, especially with what happened after the race." Yoda looked at her with a pondering expression.

"Fight with Darth Maul he did." Padme nodded.

"Brave or foolish was he to face a Sith untrained." he continued, remembering Obi Wan's detailed account of events.

Padme laughed, "I'm starting to believe nothing is impossible for Naruto." Given what he knew of the boy Yoda was very inclined to agree with her. Naruto had an uncanny talent of pulling off the impossible, if accounts of his actions during the Clone Wars was any indication. Kurama definitely played a role in that, of course.

"Agree on that I must." Yoda nodded.

"I didn't know about the nine-tails back then," Padme explained, she looked off in the distance her mind traveling back in time.

"Looking back at those events, had Naruto and Jiraiya not gotten involved we might have lost Master Qui Gon on Tatooine rather than on Naboo." she added. Yoda, remembering Qui Gon's report about the encounter with the then alleged Sith, nodded in agreement. Losing Qui Gon on Naboo had been a tragedy but it was also a catalyst for an alliance which ultimately saved the entire Jedi Order from extermination.

Nay, it saved the entire galaxy.

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto brought the Jade Falcon in for a landing at Mos Sukui. Anakin, the hero of the day rode on Qui Gon's shoulders as they disembarked the ship. They soon made their way down to the guest apartments where the rest of the Nubian party waited. The blonde shinobi was happy for his friend and adopted little brother. That made him think of Sasuke, he tried not to think about him too often. Stuck here so far from home he wasn't able to be there to help his friend. He made a promise to Sakura that he'd save Sasuke from Orochimaru. But, that seemed impossible now. Looking for a single planet in a vast galaxy was like trying to find a needle in a haystack a mile high.

Getting emotional wouldn't do him any good, he had to have faith in old lady Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, and his friends. That they could endure without him and finally reach Sasuke before the Snake Sannin took over his body. Jiraiya once told him it was no use worrying about things he could do nothing about. Today was Anakin's day, he pulled off the impossible. Naruto was very proud of him right now. Anakin told him once that he dreamed of becoming a Jedi, when he was still a slave he dreamed of returning and freeing all the slaves. That dream was still alive, despite their efforts here there were still many still living in slavery on Tatooine. Naruto had to adjust his dreams and ambitions due to his circumstances, and swore to himself that he'd do whatever it took to make Anakin's come true.

To say the Queen and her entourage were ecstatic about the day's develops was an understatement. After many congratulations and even a hug from the young queen herself Anakin immediately went to work getting the Nubian ship space worthy again. Naruto helped out using several kage bunshin to ferry the parts into the sleek silver craft. As he watched his younger adopted brother get to work Naruto suddenly felt uneasy. The light in the engine room actually darkened in his vision, then he heard it. The voice of the nine tails in his head. He felt a presence of dread but it didn't come from within. It came from somewhere else, somewhere outside. Something was out there, something bad enough that it made even the Kyuubi take notice.

"Something comes..."

Naruto excused himself and made for the Jiyukage Tower. All the while, that feeling of dread got stronger, something was indeed coming.

The sides of the great plateau that rose from the Dune Sea were too steep to climb. Through his macro binoculars Maul could see the top of the plateau was in the process of being developed into a star port of some kind. He'd heard word of a new settlement out this direction, he guessed this was likely it. The signal from the tracker he placed on the ancient Corellian freighter was definitely coming from here. Getting into the settlement was going to a challenge, whoever was responsible for security had made certain the place was virtually inaccessible from the ground. But, Darth Maul would not be deterred and he would not failed his master.

"What was it that I saw, what is that thing inside Naruto?"

Jiraiya had taken Master Qui Gon aside during the celebration. The Jedi Master had known the man only a short time but he'd seen enough of his character to decide he was a man he could respect. In a few short years he and Naruto had earned the near fanatical loyalty of the people around them because they actually cared for their well being. With so much corruption going on in the galaxy seeing a leader with principles was refreshing.

"We call it the Kyuubi no Youko or nine tailed fox demon," Jiraiya explained in a serious tone. "He is one of the nine creatures we called the Bijuu or tailed beasts. The Kyuubi is the most powerful of the nine."

"And this creature is inside his body?" Qui Gon was trying to wrap his mind around the idea of how such a large creature could be trapped inside the body of a young boy.

"How?"

Jiraiya sighed, "The Bijuu are beings of pure chakra that can take on physical form, when Naruto was an infant the nine tails attacked our village of Konoha."

"The destruction it wrought was terrible, many shinobi lost their lives in defense of the village." Jiraiya continued. "It was finally defeated by our leader, the fourth Hokage. Minato sacrificed his life to use a forbidden ninjutsu technique to seal the Bijuu. Only an infant whose chakra pathways had not yet fully developed was capable of being a vessel for the creature, so Minato used his own son."

"It was Minato's wish that Naruto be treated as a hero," Qui Gon did not miss the look of sadness in the old man's eyes. "But most Jinchuuriki, hosts for Bijuu, often do not live happy lives. They are usually shunned and ultimately end up being used as living weapons. Naruto's life up until now was a lonely one, but unlike other Jinchuriki he didn't give up and let his circumstances turn him into a monster, he fought for the attention and respect of the people around him and in time he made many friends."

That explained a lot. "How did you come to be his teacher?" Qui Gon asked.

Jiraiya smiled, "I'm his godfather, and I was Minato's sensei when he was a genin."

"Genin?" the Jedi had never heard that word before.

"It's a military rank among the shinobi," Jiraiya explained. "Students who graduate from the shinobi academy begin as genin. Chunin is the rank who often take on some leadership and tactical roles. Genin who are selected for advancement compete in the chunin exams. It is a competition that most of the shinobi villages participate. There is a tournament as well, though that ultimately has more of a political purpose than anything else. The last are the jounin, the elite squad leader rank of the shinobi forces. There is a special jounin rank that is reserved for ninja in very specialized roles. Naruto is still a genin, thought given our current circumstances I could just go ahead and make him a chunin."

"Why did this creature attack your village?" Qui Gon wanted to know, putting the conversation back on track, he wanted to understand more about this being and what it's motivations were. No doubt, he surmised, Jiraiya was going to ask something of the Jedi order which involved dealing with it in some way.

Jiraiya just shook his head, "Nobody knows, I suspect Minato knew but he took that knowledge with him to his grave, he and his wife Kushina both. Naruto lost both parents that night."

"There are those who say the nine tails is evil," Qui Gon listened to this part intently. "But that's like calling a tornado evil for tearing the roof off a house. It is a force of nature, a mass of living chakra, and it is very angry. Because of its imprisonment it is consumed with rage, and when Naruto allows his anger to get the better of him the Kyuubi's rage can come to the surface." There, now Qui Gon understood what this was all about.

"The chakra of the nine tails leaks out and wraps around Naruto like a cloak," Jiraiya continued. "In that state he is barely in control, wounds heal almost instantly, and his speed and strength are significantly increased. He has only entered that state twice since coming here. Once while we were fighting krayt dragons, which is how we earned the money for this place, and the second time was when the village was threatened by several bands of Tusken Raiders."

"What is it you want from the Jedi Order?" it was time to get right to it.

"Though we have a very limited means of sending messages," Jiraiya explained. "We have no access to help from our homeworld. To be honest, Master Jedi, I'm out of my depth so I really have nowhere else to turn." Qui Gon could see the honesty in the man's eyes. This was more than just concern for his student. This proud man was swallowing him pride to beg for help for someone he considered family.

"I cannot give you an answer, but we are leaving soon for Coruscant." Qui Gon told him.

"He could come with us, there I could present him to the Jedi counsel," he added. "Ultimately the decision to help him is up to master of the counsel, but I could plead your case."

A look of relief seemed to wash through the man like an ocean wave, "Thank you, I'll tell Naruto that he'll be…" The Jiyukage's words were cut off as the boy in question suddenly appear from one of the open windows. The boy was out of breath as he'd been running at full bore.

"Something...ero-sensei something is coming…" the boy gasped for breath, Jiraiya was on his feet in an instant.

"What do you mean, gaki?" Naruto quickly caught his breath, Qui Gon had the feeling the boy was about to say something then quickly thought better of it.

The boy put his hand to this stomach as he explained, "I was helping Anakin when I got this…" Again Qui Gon was him look his direction nervously. He could understand why the boy didn't want to discuss the creature openly with strangers.

Jiraiya apparently noticed this as well, "He knows about the nine tails, tell us what happened." Naruto visibly looks relieved.

"We were on the Naboo ship putting in the new hyperdrive when I felt this feeling, my eyes got dim and I felt something...dark," the boy explained. "Then, I heard the Kyuubi speak, he said something was coming." That apparently meant something profound as Jiraiya's eyes went wide.

"Security alert, all stations to level 1." Jiraiya barked into a comlink that suddenly appeared in his hand, Qui Gon could hear the grating noise of warning klaxons outside. He stood up, lightsaber in hand. Something suddenly didn't feel right, he could feel it in the Force.

"The queen." there could be only one reason for this sudden alarm, Qui Gon surmised.

"Take Naruto with you," Jiraiya said as Qui Gon moved for the lift. "Naruto, stay with him and do what he says, protect our guests." Naruto nodded, his face a mask of grim determination.

Obi Wan Kenobi heard the sound of the klaxons outside first before the others did. Through the Force he could sense that his master was concerned. Quietly he want to the door to the apartment, outside he found several Mos Sukui security personnel armed with blasters guarding the hallway.

"What is happening, why are those alarms going off?" he didn't sensed any ill intent from these men, otherwise he would have had his lightsaber at the ready.

"The Jiyukage just ordered a level 1 security alert," one of the men answered. "Possible intruder, don't worry Master Jedi, nobody is getting passed us." The guards all nodded in assent and raised their weapons.

"What's that noise?" Obi Wan closed the door upon hearing Captain Panaka. The Nubian guard had his hand on his blaster and a serious look on his face.

Obi Wan answered, "I do not know, but I will find out. Remain here." He turned to leave just as the door opened to admit his master, Jiraiya and Naruto. Qui Gon ushered him and Captain Panaka into the apartment. The queen's entourage had by now took notice of the alarms outside and were moving around nervously.

"Tell me, what has happened, Lord Jiyukage." the queen sat regal and calm despite the apprehensive looks on the faces of her handmaidens. The gungan, Shmi Skywalker and Padme stood nervously near the windows looking out at Mos Sukui.

"We may have a security breach, your majesty." said Jiraiya. "Our security force is small but dedicated, nobody is getting in here." Obi Wan wasn't so sure, he was beginning to feel something in the Force. It him on edge, he could tell his master felt it too.

"Is the ship ready to leave yet?" Captain Panaka asked.

Naruto spoke up, "We just got the parts into the ship not long ago." The blond pulled a comlink from his belt pouch.

"Ani, is that hyperdrive installed yet, we kinda got a problem up here." there was no response for a second or two then the boy in question replied.

"Just finished, what's going on out there, where's my mom?" Jiraiya took the comlink.

"Stay where you are, your mom is safe here," he said. "Close the ramp and don't open it until I tell you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir, closing it now."

"Master, I felt something in the Force." Obi Wan felt now was the best time to tell him. Qui Gon nodded.

"I sensed it as well," the Jedi Master replied then turn to regard Naruto. "As did our friend here." Obi Wan didn't expect that, he didn't think the boy was force sensitive.

"We should evacuate the queen to the ship," said Captain Panaka. "No offense to your security personnel Lord Jiyukage, but I'd feel better if we were ready to leave if necessary."

Jiraiya didn't seem to take offense, "Not a bad idea, actually." It didn't take long for them to get the queen and her entourage out the door. Obi Wan stayed close to the queen, he counted as least a dozen men wearing the vest and insignia of Mos Sukui security keeping pace with them.

"Alert update, intruder confirmed, he's on the south rim heading north," came a voice over Naruto's comlink loud enough for everyone to hear. "He...it...has a lightsaber! Approach with extreme caution, he's already cut down six personnel!" He and Qui Gon came up short and looked at one another.

"Obi Wan, go with the queen," he knew that tone. "Prepared the ship for launch, leave without me if you must." Obi Wan didn't like the idea, he didn't like the idea of him going off on his own. Hearing that the intruder used a lightsaber was disturbing on many levels.

"Yes, master." Obi Wan, however, knew arguing with him wouldn't do any good.

Captain Panaka must have decided to voice his own concern, "Master Jedi, what are you going to do?"

"Go and meet our visitor, of course."

"Don't worry, you'll get to the ship safe." Obi Wan watched as the blond ninja made a strange sign with his hands.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the Padawan heard everyone but the Mos Sukui guards gasp in shock as the corridor was suddenly filled with dozens of Naruto clones. More curious than afraid, Obi Wan reached out and touched one of the clones. Not only was it solid, but it felt...real.

"Cool, ain't it?" the Naruto clone smiled and flashed him a thumbs up. It was capable of independent thought and movement, Obi Wan had never seen nor heard of anything like this before.

Anakin's mother said, "I've seen him do this hundreds of times, it still amazes me."

"Ok, guys, I'm going with ero-sensei and the Jedi, you make sure they all get to the ship safe." Naruto said to his clones and they all saluted in unison.

"You got it boss!" they all said as one, then one by one the clones started to stream out of the corridor while a few others took up guard positions around the Nubians.

Captain Panaka voiced what he wanted to say, "How...how did he do that?"

"Is that an ability he obtained from the Kyuubi?" Qui Gon asked when they were all out of earshot of the group. Naruto lead the way to the lift that would give them access to the upper ridge where the intruder has been seen. He wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly nervous. The intruder used a lightsaber, that mean he was a Jedi, but weren't those supposed to be the good guys? Was there such a thing as a bad Jedi? He had his swords, they had a cortosis weave, but that only made them lightsaber resistant not lightsaber proof.

He shook his head, "Nah, I learned it from old man Hokage's forbidden scroll, its a long story."

"It is an advanced ninjutsu technique, Naruto shouldn't have been able to do it at his level, but then again he's sort of special." said Jiraiya.

"I could feel them in Force," said the Jedi Master. "They were solid, and moved on their own."

"Yeah, but they don't hold up too well," Naruto explained. "One good hit and poof they're gone. Unless I put more chakra into them, but I need to reserve it for when we meet this guy."

"Speaking of which, they said he had a lightsaber." Jiraiya asked the question as they reached the lift. Naruto pressed the button several times impatiently until finally the door closed and they began their assent.

Naruto watched the Master Jedi pause in thought, "Using a lightsaber demands specialized training that is not easily obtained outside of the Jedi order. Acquiring them is not easy either, though some have been known to appear on the black markets of Coruscant."

"Could it be a Sith?" Naruto wasn't familiar with that word. He noticed a very brief change in the Jedi's expression, that name meant something to him, and it wasn't a good thing.

The Jedi's expression hardened, "Where did you hear that name?"

"I'm good at digging up information," Jiraiya stared back at the Jedi. "Besides some matriarchal cult on a world called Dathomir they are the only other group said to use them. The Jedi fought a war with them a long time ago."

Qui Gon shook his head, "It is difficult to say, they are supposed to be extinct."

"If even half of what I've read about these Sith is true, you'd better how they are." the lift came to a stop. Naruto drew his vibro blades as the doors opened. A twi'lek in a Mos Sukui security vest stood waiting. This side of the ridge above the hanger bay contained some of the tibanna gas storage tanks and fuel pipes that supplied the growing starport, hanger, and power generation facility.

"Lendal, where's this guy at?" Naruto asked him happy to see him alive and well.

The twi'lek pointed, "He's almost here, we couldn't engage him up close and opening fire here isn't a good idea. That thing killed Harata, cut him in half just like that." He friend look a bit wide eyed, Naruto patted his arm to calm him down.

"Pull your men back, captain," Jiraiya told him. "We'll take it from here." Lendal nodded, exchanged a fist bump with Naruto and ran off yelling orders into his comlink. Qui Gon moved in front igniting his lightsaber. The person Captain Lendal spoke of didn't take long to appear. He walked into the open almost leisurely as if he owned the place. Naruto couldn't see his face, he didn't have to. He could feel waves of anger and hate, and he met them with his own.

"Harata's wife just had a baby," Naruto seethed, his eyes turned red, the irises became slits. "You're going to pay for this you bastard!" He raced forward, swords at the ready.

"Naruto, no!" Qui Gon shouted but it was too late.

The blond ninja had closed the distance with the cloaked attacker in nearly an instant. The cloaked figure ignited a crimson bladed lightsaber. Qui Gon felt helpless as the lightsaber came down to strike the boy before he could reach him, but Naruto moved with lightning speed and let the strike with his vibro blades. The lightsaber sparked upon impacting the cortosis treated swords but did not cut through them. Naruto followed up the block with a leg sweep which the cloaked attack easily avoided.

"Stay back, Naruto," Qui Gon warned as he reached the boy's side. He could see the lines of Naruto's face had deepened, and the boy's teeth now had fangs.

"Harata was my friend!" he tried to stop the boy again, but Naruto was impossibly fast. This time the cloaked attack was ready for him, he deflected several awkward sword strikes, then in a flurry knocked the boy's sword arms wide and drove the point his lightsaber into the blond's chest.

"NO!" Qui Gon leapt forward but then the most curious thing happened. Naruto's body vanished in a puff of smoke, in its place was a metal scrap. The attacker was stunned just long enough for Qui Gon to close the distance. He was able to just see beneath the attacker's hood, Qui Gon found himself looking into the yellow eyes of a zabrak.

The Jedi Master soon deduced that this zabrak had training in the Jedi arts. He deflected several sword attacks that he recognized belonged to the Juyo form, a fighting style almost exclusively used by the Sith. Mace Windu, a member of the Jedi Counsel, used a variation of the form called Vaapad. This fighter was very skilled in Juyo, but his Ataru form was well suited to countering Juyo. However, the close quarters of the pipes and tanks hindered his movements, the Ataru form wasn't suited to fighting in a confined space.

Qui Gon realized too late the attacker recognized his disadvantage. In a flurry of movements, the attack deflected a series of strikes then snap kicked him in the face. The Jedi fell back and hit his head on a pipe. On the ground, Qui Gon looked through blurry eyes as the cloaked zabrak stalked towards him with murder in his yellow eyes.

"That's enough out of you," he heard Jiraiya shout, the aged ninja moved with surprising speed. Qui Gon watched as he slammed a small white ball on the ground at the zabrak's feet. It burst open raising a cloud of grey dust. The Jedi watch in surprise as the attacker's crimson lightsaber sputtered and winked out. He also noticed that his own lightsaber was no longer working. The zabrak tried to reignite his lightsaber but only sparks came out.

"Now gaki!" A shadow passed overhead and Qui Gon looked up to an amazing sight. Naruto, alive and unharmed, sailed through the air high above the pipes and tibanna tanks. With him flew two more of those solid clones, they were doing something with his outstretched right hand, then they poofed out of existence revealing a large swirling blue orb.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!"

Naruto landed just inches from the zabrak, his right hand came down and hit the ground at the alien's feet. Obi Wan shielded his face as the ground exploded showering him with debris. He chanced to look up and saw the zabrak was airborne, knocked off his feet and flying backwards out of control. By the time he got to his feel the zabrak had righted himself in midair yet still landed a bit awkwardly. Where the alien had stood was a huge crater several feet wide and stress cracks stretched outward in all direction many yards from the rim.

"I trained Naruto better than to rush in like that," Jiraiya offered him a hand to help him up. "As long as that thing had his lightsaber he was going to be hard to take down."

Qui Gon look at his now disabled lightsaber, "Sorry about that, I underestimated the size of the dust cloud."

"What was that?" he asked.

"Powdered magnetized cortosis ore," Jiraiya explained. "That was my only one, a prototype, that much cortosis is damn expensive. Your lightsaber won't work again until you really thoroughly clean it, that dust is finer than sand." Qui Gon was familiar with the effects of raw cortosis ore on lightsabers, the high price for the precious material meant that it couldn't often be acquired in large quantities.

"Now, are you ready to surrender?" Jiraiya shouted, as Naruto advanced on the now disarmed zabrak. The alien snarled in rage and stretched out his hand. Naruto lifted off the ground and clutched at this throat choking for breath. There was no doubt now in Qui Gon's mind, the zabrak was a Sith. The Jedi reached out and force pushed the zabrak with all of his might. Naruto dropped to the ground and the zabrak was once again knocked off his feet.

The moment the zabrak got to his feet he ran. Qui Gon raced after him with Jiraiya close behind. There was no where the alien to go, they were at the edge of the cliff facing the endless expanse of the Dune Sea. The zabrak bolted for the cliff's edge and dove off, Qui Gon arrived in time to see the alien land in the sand dunes far below using the Force to slow his fall. A driverless speeder bike, likely operating on autopilot, sped by. The zabrak leaped onto it and raced away across the desert.

All attempts to track down the intruder proved fruitless. Patrols from Mos Sukui were unable to find any sign of the alien. With the ship repaired there was no more reason for them to stay on Tatooine. Padme was glad that they were finally going to Coruscant, but at the same time she was sad to be leaving this place. It was an oasis of peace and goodness in a world overrun by corruption and greed. Naruto would be coming with them for some purpose. She didn't mind, she liked the young man though he was a bit loud for her tastes. The surprise though was that Anakin was coming with them too.

The boy had the potential to become a Jedi, according to Qui Gon Jinn. His padawan didn't seem convinced. She half expected the boy's mother to protest but she seemed to accept that leaving was the child's destiny and that the decision to go was ultimately his. Anakin jumped at the chance, and so they boarded the ship and were soon hurling through hyperspace towards Coruscant. She had no way of knowing the importance of Naruto presence and what it would mean for her people.

Darth Maul boiled with rage. Not only had he been defeated, he'd been completely humiliated. His lightsaber still would not work. It had to be something to do with that dust the old man with the white hair used. The weapon was covered with the stuff and it seemed to be mildly magnetic. Cleaning the weapon thoroughly was going to take hours. What was worse, he was going to have to tell his master of this defeat.

Maul's hand hovered over the controls for the communicator. What would he tell his master, that he was defeated by an old man and a boy? But, the powers the boy demonstrated intrigued him. He was no stranger to the Force being used in unorthodox ways, he was a son of Dathomir after all. Was it the Force the boy was using? And, if so, how? If he told his master he'd want to possess this power for himself, he was so near his goal, so near to completing a plan that has taken generations to reach this point. They were so close now.

Darth Maul had to learn the secrets of the boy's powers for himself. His training sessions with Darth Sidious were becoming fewer and farther between, he felt like the Sith master had reached the limits of what he could teach him, and Darth Maul knew what that meant. He knew what was expected of him as a Sith. He brought his hand down on the controls and Darth Sidious appeared as a holograph on his control panel.

"Report, my apprentice," his master commanded.

"I tracked the queen of Naboo to Tatooine, my master," Darth Maul told him. "But, she escaped with the aid of a Jedi before I could capture her."

His master seemed to seethe with anger for just a moment, then said, "That is unfortunate, but perhaps this can be salvaged, we may need to alter our plans a bit."

Darth Maul bowed, "Yes, my master. What do you command?"

"Return to Naboo, if Queen Amidala is coming here to Coruscant I may be able to manipulate her to our advantage." the Sith replied. "Your presence will not be necessary for that, see to it our plans for Naboo continue without further delays."

"Yes, my master."

 **To be continued...**

 **From the Author**

Sorry for not getting this one out in time for the end of 2017, stuff got in the way. Starting now I will no longer be putting notes or news into the chapters, like this. I've resurrected the "Fanfiction Multiverse" podcast on my Youtube channel Zorch Central. Every month I'll make a new podcast with the latest news concerning the fanfiction I'm currently writing and any new project I've got planned for the future. So every month check out my channel for the podcast to get all of the latest news and information on what I'm working on. My social media contacts are in my new FFnet profile and can be found in the video description for the podcast on Youtube. I'll also be refurbishing my Zorch Central website on Google Sites in February 2018. Thanks and Happy New Year!

-Michael "TheZorch" Haney


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter 1 for Copyright & Fair Use Disclaimer**

 **Watch "Fanfiction Multiverse" on the Zorch Central Youtube Channel for updates on this and other fanfiction and to get the latest news on future fanfiction projects.**

"How many other secrets are you keeping from me, Dooku?"

Count Dooku was not afraid of the menacing figure standing before him. One of General Grievous's metal fists had made a crater in the stone wall next to his head but Dooku knew the droid general would not kill him. He was still too valuable to him, despite all that has transpired.

"You of all people, general, should understand the necessity for military secrecy." he said, showing not a sign of fear or concern.

"Bah," he watched the droid general turn away and stalk off to the nearest chair. The few battle droids in the room with them scattered to get out of the way.

"What good those secrets do you now, Dooku." Grievous snarled, his metallic face showing no emotion, but Dooku could read his eyes and feel his emotions through the Force.

General Grievous gestured around the nearly empty room, "Look at what we've been reduced to, we're both wanted men by our own side and the Republic. So much for your great master, defeated by a child. All we have left are a couple of ships and a handful of these worthless scrap heaps."

"That was harsh." one droid said to another.

"Roger, roger!"

Dooku kept his anger in check when he replied, "If memory serves me, General, you were defeated by that same child on a few occasions." The wave of hatred he sensed told him that one stung a tender spot.

Grievous snarled, "And you couldn't deal with a single young Jedi." Dooku wince, he knew who the droid general was talking about. Grievous and Anakin had never met in person, the general had only ever dealt with Obi Wan Kenobi. The young Jedi was much more powerful than his master.

"Lord Sidious was guiding Skywalking towards a fall to the dark side." he admitted, though in hindsight he was coming to the realization that the young Jedi was likely to become his replacement. He himself was a gifted lightsaber duelist, a powerful Sith, but Anakin tempered in the blood and fire of the Clone Wars was a force of nature. As a Sith he would have been an unstoppable monster and Sidious would have held his leash.

"My orders were to press him, but not to go so far as to kill him." he continued.

Grievous made a coughing laugh, "More likely Palpatine was wanting to trade up for a younger model." Dooku expected that jab, Grievous was a blunt instrument but he also wasn't stupid.

Dooku shook his head, "That no longer matters, the Republic knows everything now, the true reason for the war, even the plans for the battle station. For that alone they will never stop hunting us."

It was all the fault of that Uzumaki boy, because of that interloper they lost everything. Lord Sidious knew he was powerful, but his mind was too focused on the plan conceived by Darth Bane a millenia ago, too blinded by his hatred for the Jedi. Victory was so close, he had but to reach out and grasp it. Dooku had been looking forward to the planned battle above Coruscant, it was the end game. Grievous was to be a sacrificial pawn to end the Clone Wars but Dooku wasn't about to tell him that. Always, his master considered Naruto a curiosity, but never a direct threat. Something about the boy clouded even his own vision, kept him from seeing the boy as nothing more than an annoying insect that could be squashed later after Order 66 has been initiated and the galaxy was theirs.

What a fool his master was, having known the boy's considerable contribution to the victory at the Battle of Naboo he should have recognized then that Naruto was a danger. That accursed battle, where his friend and former padawan died at the hands of Darth Maul. That had been the catalyst for his disillusionment with the Jedi and what prompted him to seek out the Sith. The Battle of Naboo was where everything started to go wrong and neither he nor his master could see it.

What fools they both were.

 **Chapter 5**

"Coruscant, the entire planet is one big city," Ric Olie, the pilot of Queen Amidala's ship said. "Over there is Chancellor Valorum's shuttle, and look over there, Senator Palpatine is waiting for us."

"Wow," Naruto had never seen anything like it before. Qui Gon had called it an ecumenopolis. He didn't understand what that word meant until now. The entire planet from pole to pole was one giant city. No oceans, no forests, yet it was habitable and supposedly had a controlled climate with weather. The sheer level of technological power on display was breathtaking.

The platform they landed on hovered far above the city, presumably using some kind of repulsorlift system. Naruto was somewhat familiar that kind of technology, he figured Anakin probably understood how it worked. He sniffed the air, it was clean but had a strange faint metallic odor that was probably the result of the atmospheric processors that kept the air breathable. It was better smelling than the processed air on a ship, though.

An entourage of people were waiting for them at the bottom of the boarding ramp. A tall middle aged man roughly around Jiraiya's age was introduced as Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Naruto listened to Qui Gon speak with him very briefly, then he came over to speak with him and Anakin.

"Obi Wan and I must make a report to the Jedi Council on what has transpired," he said. "Go with Queen Amidala and her group for now and we will come to retrieve you when the council is ready to meet with you." Naruto was no stranger to duty and nodded in understanding. He was briefly introduced to the Chancellor and Palpatine. The Senator was an elderly man in fine robes who wore a friendly smile, yet there was something about him that made Naruto feel uneasy. He didn't know why, maybe it was just all of the excitement. The Chancellor was much younger but more care worn and looked visibly tired.

He and Anakin were lead by Padme to an open air taxi next to the landing platform. They weren't strangers to flying, Naruto had gotten used to it rather quickly flying the Jade Falcon and then later the jumper he used to flying between Mos Sukui and Mos Espa. Peering over, not too far over, Naruto looked down into the city below. Air cars swarmed along in clearly defined skylanes. Occasionally he saw what looked like floating buoys which controlled the flow of traffic with signal lights, and everywhere were floating holographic displays with advertisements for all sorts of products and services.

"That's the Republic Executive Building, home to the Senate." Padme pointed. The dome shaped building grew larger as the air taxi flew closer. Naruto could see ships flying in and out of a spaceport which ringed the lower levels of the structure. Their destination was on an upper tier where guards in blue ceremonial armor stood at attention waiting for them.

They were ushered to the dignitary suits which occupied another part of the vast complex. Even by rich standards on his world Naruto found these to be very opulent. It wasn't long afterwards that Qui Gon came to get them. They rode in another air taxi to a ziggurat like building he'd seen off in the distance while flying towards the senate building. As they drew near, Naruto felt a sudden sense of peace, yet also an uneasiness. It hung over the place like a dark cloud and contrasted starkly with the peaceful, serene feel of the temple itself.

At the main entrance Qui Gon exchanged a ritual of greeting with the guards. It was apparently ceremonial as he and Anakin had already been cleared to enter the temple. Just like the Hokage Tower back in Konoha not just anyone could get in to see the Hokage. The interior of the Jedi Temple was impressive with vast galleries, tall white columns, and vast windows affording all within a view of the city. Most everyone Naruto saw walking by was a Jedi with a lightsaber on their hip, but occasionally he saw guards with blasters. Apparently, not everyone in the temple was a Jedi.

Soon they were on a lift headed up the main spire of the temple to the council chamber. Naruto was asked to wait on the balcony while Qui Gon took Anakin inside to see the council.

"Good luck." he called as Anakin vanished into the building. He turned to look out over the expanse of Coruscant, lines of traffic crisscrossed the sky. It was an impressive view. Ever since leaving his world and living on Tatooine, Naruto didn't think anything could surprise him. He was wrong, Coruscant really surprised him. Back home he never imagined for a second that anything like this was out there among the stars. His people had so much to learn, assuming her ever found a way to get home.

If he did, what about Mos Sukui? He and Jiraiya built a life for themselves there. They were making a difference, improving people's lives, and were just now beginning to train up a new generation of shinobi. His dream had always been to be Hokage, but that dream had changed. Discovering that there was a whole vast universe out there changed not only that but everything else. Being Hokage seemed such a small goal now. Out here he was making a difference, if he did return home it would likely be just to visit. Out here was his home now.

"Quite a sight, isn't it." the speaker was an alien. Naruto didn't recognize the race, he was tall with a wide head covered in thick leathery brown skin. The alien wore some kind of face mask and goggles. He knew some aliens didn't breath normal air so this was probably one of them. From the robes he alien wore he surmised this one was a jedi.

"It's...big." he said, looking back out over the vast city.

The alien joined him at the edge of the balcony as they looked out over the vastness of temple precinct. "Coruscant predates the establishment of the Republic by many tens of thousands of years." said the alien. "There are five thousand one hundred and twenty seven levels the lowest of which are uninhabitable. The surface is a thin veneer that hides Coruscant's darker secrets, the further down you go the more poverty there is, and where there is poverty there is rampant crime."

"It's just like back home." Naruto observed remembering the rampant crime of the poverty stricken Wave Country.

"Where is home, if I might ask?"

"A long way from here," Naruto replied then noticed the alien held out his four fingered hand.

"I am Jedi Master Plo Koon," he said, the alien inclined his massive head politely. "The council asked me to speak with you before you met with them formally." Naruto turned and accepted the apparent handshake. He was instantly whisked away from the parapet atop the Jedi Temple and suddenly found himself ankle keep in the water. The gates to the Kyuubi's lair stood before them, the paper seal still in place keep the door closed. On the other side, the great bijuu stirred, his yellow eyes stared at them, then just as suddenly he was back on Coruscant.

"Would you be willing to tell me exactly what that was?" Naruto sensed no fear, judgement, or anger in the alien's tone. He couldn't read Plo Koon's face because of the rebreather and goggles. He felt that probably it was best to tell him the truth.

"It's called the Kyuubi no Youko, the nine tailed fox demon." he said. The word "demon" made the alien cock his head to the side slightly.

"When I was a newborn it attacked our village, the Fourth Hokage used a forbidden sealing jutsu to imprison it...inside me." Naruto explained without going into greater detail.

"Why inside you?" Plo Koon asked.

Naruto explained, "Cause as a baby your chakra pathway aren't developed yet or something like that. Another tailed beast called Shukaku was sealed in a jar or something like that before it put into a guy named Gaara when he was a newborn. Kyuubi was too powerful to be put into a jar, his prison had to be a living person, or so I'm told."

The alien nodded, "I see. What is it like having it inside of you?" He wasn't upset at the Jedi asking him question. He was likely concerned for security's sake, but then if they considered him a threat why did they allow him into the Jedi Temple. So, he decided to again be truthful.

Naruto leaned on the railing with his hands and rested his chin on them, "Most of the time I don't even notice it. Every once in a while I'll hear it say something, and sometimes I can go into that place where we were just a bit ago. Its chakra comes out only when I either use up too much of my own or when I'm mad or when I need the help. We kinda got this...arrangement, he lets me use his chakra when I need it because if I die we both die. I kinda like to think of it as him as paying rent." The alien laughed at that, it wasn't an unpleasant sound. It certainly helped to lighten the mood.

"You are a surprisingly honest young man, Naruto Uzumaki." he smiled at the compliment.

Naruto shrugged, "What would be the point in lying? Besides, we want to be friends with you guys so it's better to be honest."

The alien laughed again, "I like you, I think we will get along."

 **To be continued...**


End file.
